Do You Remember Starry Nights
by halcyonMadness
Summary: I remember all the good times we shared. How good I felt when I was with him, my best friend. I remember a time at the park, a happier time. The first stars dotting the sky. Sollux lifted his hand to point at the North star. It was always the first to appear. "Quick, make a wish, kk." ((this will contain davekat and arasol at some point))
1. Prologue

Prologue~

It wasn't long before he moved away. I was six years old, he was of eight. We were best friends from the first day we met at the park. There was a crowd of children, boys and girls. They were kicking at something and yelling, swearing. Soft whimpers and pleas could be heard over their screaming and calling of hurtful names. There was a yell and the beating stopped. The children looked over their shoulders scowling. Who dare interrupt their evil little game? That same voice yelled out again in disgust. They scampered off when he got closer. It was a young boy. He had dark almost black hair and a deep set frown on his face as he held his hand out to touch the shaking shoulder of the abused boy.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was seldom, kind. The bloody and bruised boy sat up, his tear stained face blank, emotionless. His eyes were dull but admiring all the same. One was a breezy blue, the other a deep brown. His honey brown locks were ruffled, the highlights from the summer rays were golden and laced sickly with dark blood. The younger boy pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the thick liquid. He took the others hand in his own and asked him questions like,

"Did this happen often?"

"Where are your parents?"

The beaten child gave little nods and shrugs in response. They walked over to a bench and they sat there in silence. The mother of the dirty blonde boy finally arrived in a fit of tears of relief. She fussed over her son and suddenly stopped to stare at the dark brunette beside them. The boy sat there and gave her the best smile he could muster. From that day on, that same boy would come by the house everyday and ask to play with the blonde. The brunette protected the older boy, he was never beaten again, never hurt again, and he began to smile. He even laughed once or twice. It was the beginning to a forever friendship.

That little boy…that beaten, bloody, and bruised little boy was my best friend Sollux. The hero was me, Karkat Vantas. Sollux and I were friends 'til the end. But as fate would have it, Sollux had to leave. As soon as he entered my life, he left. I'd never admit it, but the moment I couldn't see that old silver Honda anymore…I cried, and I cried hard. I screamed and yelled, begging him not to go, to never leave me even though he couldn't hear me. I ran up the street willing my short legs to chase after him. When I got tired and couldn't run any longer I collapsed into the asphalt and wiped my snotty kid nose with my sleeve. I hadn't noticed my dad chasing after me. He picked me up and rubbed my back telling me it would be okay as he walked me back home.

What my dad didn't know was Sollux was my only friend. How could things possibly be okay?

* * *

**this is just the prologue ill be posting the first chapter soon maybe today? dont count on it.**

**#DeCodeThis56**


	2. Chapter 1: I Remember You

**okay so heres the new fanfic. i worked hard on this one so i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Homestuck or anything contained within it. i wish i owned maybe a small fraction of it though-we all do.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Remember You

It's been about ten years since Sollux moved away. I'm a freshman in high school now with a few friends but not very many. I'm currently in the nurse's office getting some Advil for this increasing headache that's been pounding through my skull all morning. That's what I get for being an insomniac. As the nurse turns away to get the pills I over hear a small bit of a conversation as two girls walk by.

"A new student?"

"Yeah! I heard it's a guy."

"You think he'll be hot?"

Their voices fade as they get father away and out of ear shot. I'd almost forgotten about my headache until the nurse gets my attention and a stabbing pain courses through my temple. I take the pills and swallowed them with the water she'd given me. I'm not sure what causes it but I feel very uneasy all of a sudden, like something wild is about to happen.

The front door clicks behind me as I enter the foyer. I looked to the top of the stairs; everything was silent. Strange…all of a sudden, as if on cue, my dad's head pokes out from the hallway.

"Hey there, Karkat." He comes into full view then turning into the kitchen. I follow up the stairs and throw my stuff onto the counter. "How was school?"

"Fine," I say pulling a seat up to the island. He comes over with a cup of coffee and my nose automatically wrinkles at the strong aroma. "Just fine? Nothing new going on?"

I'm about to shake my head no until I remember the conversation I overheard today. "Actually, I heard we might be getting a new student."

"That's always fun, right?"

There was a new student in the first quarter of the year, a transfer student from England that I've become close friends with. Kanaya Maryam is a very elegant person with a heightened sense for fashion. She's something of a therapist for me and vice versa. "Yeah."

He just smiles before peeking at his watch, "I have to get back to work, but I'll see you tonight okay?"

I nod as he gulps down his coffee and hurries out the door. I take my time getting some iced tea out of the fridge and when I'm done I put the glass in the dishwasher and head to my room where I pull off my hoodie and shoes. I flop onto my bed, one of my many assorted pillows falling off and landing on the floor. Everything seems to be spinning, my head still pounding; I sigh heavily. I've felt like this a lot lately. This feeling of loss, abandonment, loneliness, and utter sadness. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if I was falling into the dark hands of depression. I should probably see a doctor about that. I close my eyes and I'm immediately dragged into sleep.

There's this feeling of falling but I don't wake up. My minds completely blank. Suddenly my vision bursts into colour and I see a small boy and he's crying. He looks up, tears flowing freely from his dichromatic eyes, his face red. By this point I'm aware that this boy is Sollux. Something about his face ultimately changes. The redness under his eyes are no longer from continuously rubbing them. It looks more as though he were blushing now. His eyes widen with excitement; his tears dried up and his face beaming. "Kk!"

Sollux dashes down the road never slowing and runs right into a shorter boy hugging him. I realize this short stack is me, a younger me. I start to remember all the good times we shared. How good I felt when I was with him, my best friend. He was always comforting and he dragged me everywhere with him. I remember a time at the park, a happier time at the park, a happier time from the first day we met there. We lay in the soft grass on the hill. It was getting dark, the first stars dotting the velvety sky. Sollux lifted his hand to point at the North Star. It was always the first to appear. "Quick, make a wish, kk."

His lisp was uncontrollable but I didn't mind it. I just wished he'd stop calling me by that impulsive nickname. I shot up into a sitting position, eyes closed and hands clasped tightly together. Then I wished. I wished hard that Sollux would never leave, that we'd be best friends forever. When my eyes opened Sollux sat next to me and held my hand in his. We star gazed together often. It was something Sollux liked to do and I always tagged along, just to be with him if nothing else.

As the memory fades everything turns to white. I look down to see my old black converse. My hands rise up to my face then back down to my sides as I stare out into the blank surroundings. Something out in the distance catches my eye and I squint to see it. The figure in question appears to be a man and as his appearance gets clearer I can see that he's tall with dirty blonde hair and he's smirking. I take a step in his direction to get a better look and his banes move so I can see his eyes. I rethink my move and step back, my own eyes wide.

"Sollux?" I call out unsure. His eyes were what gave it away but how could I be sure? He grins wickedly and darts off. I'm taken aback and run after him calling his name, telling him to slow down but he doesn't listen and keeps running. I run harder and faster nearly catching up. When I'm in touching distance I reach out to grab his shoulder but I miss and fall and I keep falling.

My eyes flash open and I suck in a tight breath of air. I sit up with heavy breaths, wiping the cold sweat from the back of my neck. A few more pillows are on the floor along with my comforter. I steady my breathing and clench the front of my shirt. What the hell was up with that dream? I hadn't dreamt of Sollux in years. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand up on shaky legs. I pick up my quilt and pillows off the floor throwing them back onto the mattress. I dig in my closet for a new shirt and hoodie before heading for the bathroom to shower.

Once I'm done I grab my phone to check the time only to see that its four-fucking-thirty in the morning. I sigh and pocket my phone making my way down the hall and into the kitchen to make something to eat. Maybe I can have a decent breakfast for once. I find some ego waffles in the freezer and pop four of them into the toaster. Meanwhile I open the fridge and pour myself a glass of orange juice and drink it until the waffles are done. By that point I've finished the orange juice and grab a plate. I eat in a peaceful silence and run the dishwasher once I'm full. I have a whole two hours yet. It's now I recall I haven't done my homework, so I take my bag off the counter and go back to my room.

Two hours later I'm packing up my stuff up and around six-forty I'm waiting on the corner of the street for my bus with my two companions Gamzee (my new best friend since I was in third grade and he was in sixth) and Nepeta. She wasn't much of my friend as she was my personal stalker. Okay so I'm over exaggerating but she's had a crush on me since middle school when she first moved into my neighborhood.

"Hey motherfucker you excited of what?" Gamzee drawled out. God this guy was such a stoner.

"Excited for what you inconceivable douche lord?"

"The new student bro! Didn't you hear? He's a visual artist like me." Now would be a good time to bring up that we all go to an arts school. We talented young souls attend Alternia's Charter High School for the Arts or ACA. Gamzee is a visual artist meaning he sits around all day and draws, but damn can this guy fucking paint. As for Nepeta, she's a theatre major. No surprise there really with all the plays she's been in and the way she walks around narrating everything she does, says, and sees. It can really get under your skin. Now as of me…I'm a vocalist. I'm usually really private about my so called talent but my dad thought going to a school like this would do me some good. "Well good for you."

"That's pawsitively wonderful!" Oh did I mention Nepeta is obsessed with cats?

"I know right? I just got this feeling he's gonna be bitch tits awesome." Gamzee grins his face paint stretching. That's another thing I should mention. Being an art school kids tend to dress oddly. For example, Gamzee and his ridiculous clown face paint. Along with Nepeta and her blue hat with cat ears and her belt with a long blue tail to match. Fucking Hot Topic. I'm pretty sure I'm the only normal one there. The bus finally pulls up and off to school we go.

Originally I hang out with Gamzee and Tavros in the commons until homeroom but today I don't feel the need to stick around the junior (Gamzee was held back in ninth grade) and fellow freshman. So instead I grab my books and make my way to homeroom. I take my regular seat in the back next to the white board and watch as Nepeta and her friends draw all over it in every colour they can get their hands on. I decide on playing games on my phone and listen to music on my iPod rather than continue to watch them.

Before I know it I'm in third period; study hall. I throw my bag beside me as I fall into a chair at my usual table in the commons with Dave Strider and Terezi Pyrope. Terezi doesn't seem to be here today so it's just us guys then. "Sup, Vantas."

"Hey, Strider." We never call each other by our first names. It's just some mutual line of respect we both decided on without actually talking about it. We talk about how My Chemical Romance broke up I listen to Dave "ironically" rant about it for a bit then we go on discussing other awesome bands like Marianas Trench and All Time Low. The next thing I know I hear Gamzee calling my name so I look over and I watch him as he walks over with some guy with 3D glasses on behind him. "Gam, what are you doing here?"

"Who's the guy?" Dave adds in almost right after me. Gamzee and the other guy take a seat before saying anything else. "This amazing motherfucker is the new guy we all up and talked about yesterday."

"Oh, um…well hi."

"Sup man."

The guy just sits there for a moment staring at me and I shift a bit in my seat a little uncomfortable. What the fuck is this guy's deal? "Hey…"

Gamzee smiles lazily, "So guys, this is Solbro-"; the new guy abruptly interrupts Gamzee, "Sollux."

"Oh right, sorry bro, and these two lovely hugglers are Karbro and Dave." He points to us as he introduces us. When he says the guy said his name I blanked and stopped paying attention. "You mean like…Sollux Captor?"

Sollux' eyes haven't strayed from my face since he sat down and he nods. "What does Karbro stand for exactly?"

"…Karkat…Karkat Vantas." He suddenly smiles and chuckles. Dave and Gamzee look at him oddly. "Kk…what a coincidence."

* * *

**how was it? did you guys like it? is there something you dont like about it? do you have any suggestions or concerns? **

**#DeCodeThis56**


	3. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunion

**hey guys! I'm back~ Sorry this update took a bit. It would have been posted sooner however I was interrupted unfortunately. So here it is, chapter two for Do You Remember Starry Nights.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunion

Besides the fact my mind isn't quite accepting the fact that this is really him, my best friend, something in me tries to break through the shock and smack me against the the head for thinking that it's not. I stare at him for a few moments in silence; we all do until Gamzee finally breaks it. "Wait…am I the only one mother fucking lost here?"

"How do you know Kitkat?" Dave adds adjusting his shades.

Sollux chuckles and smirks at me. "Kitkat? Awe KK that's priceless." He runs a boney hand through his honey brown hair before answering Dave, "We were childhood friends remember KK?"

I nod still not believing it's really him. How could it be? What were the odds? But…it had to be otherwise how would he know my name?

"I still remember you're first curse word. A seven year old should not be swearing," he said jokingly and playfully pushes me, "is fuck still your favourite word?"

I blushed noticeably so and Dave and Gamzee smirk at me. "So it is a disease."

"Shut the fuck up Strider."

"Yup, there's the Karkat Vantas I know." Sollux chirps.

I notice Gamzee look over at the clock on the wall and pat Sollux on the back. "Aye bro, I don't mean to all up and interrupt your bittersweet reunion but we gotta get moving. Breaks over."

Sollux nods and ruffles my hair. "We should chill at lunch, catch up."

I nod and Gamzee says something about meeting up in the lobby. I simply nod again and they leave. For the rest of priority Dave pesters me about Sollux and basically our whole history together. After study hall I race to my locker throwing my things in carelessly and book it to our meeting place in the lobby. I have this odd tendency to step on my feet repeatedly when I'm nervous or anxious and right now I'm both. I watch as Tavros wheels up to me with his Peterpan lunch bow. Fucking guy was just lucky he went to school here. Anywhere else and he would have been beat the shit out of for it. He smiles up at me from his wheelchair and stutters, "Gam said that we were, um, meeting up h-here?"

I nod biting my lip and swing my head to glare at the ceiling. God, why was I so fucking nervous? Everything will be cool. It's going to be fine. Why shouldn't it be fine? I just talked to him half an hour ago. "Fuck…"

"Fuck? What or who are we fucking?"

I nearly jump out of my skin at Sollux' slightly nasally voice. I turn to look and there's no need to look down because, fuck, Sollux is tall as shit! It was hard to really tell earlier when I was sitting. He's about four inches maybe shorter than Gamzee. Speaking of which, the clown walks up to stand next to Sollux grinning lazily. "You want something from down the street bro?"

Being a freshman I'm permitted to stay within the building during lunch. Juniors and seniors can leave and go out for lunch if they choose. So Gamzee usually goes to the Burger King down the street and grabs me something. Mostly because school food sucks for the most part and or I just don't have the money. Gamzee' cool about it though. He doesn't mind in the least. As soon as I get a job though, I'll start giving him money to go get me food with. "Hell yes."

"The usual than my main mother fucker?"

"Yeah, the usual." The usual being a bacon cheese burger with fries and a soda. Gamzee nods his head and leaves out the front door with a half assed wave. It's only now that I notice the lispy fucker in front of me, standing there staring at me. "Take a fucking picture, it lasts longer."

Sollux smirks, "that may be but I'd rather stare at the real thing then a laminated piece of paper."

I simply scoff and cross my arms over my chest. 'Weren't you supposed to go with Gam?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry so I thought I'd stay and catch up, you know like I suggested earlier."

Tavros just sits there listening to us converse, his head turning back and forth as each of us take a turn in talking.

"So how much of those precious memories of ours do you actually remember?" I inquire.

"Every single one. I'm appalled you'd think I'd forgotten my best friend." His face contorted into fake sadness, a mockery really. I shake my head and sigh and he ruffles my hair again like before chuckling. "You're so short KK! How old are you know?"

"It's been nine years, you do the math," I growl.

"So you're sixteen then?" He tries.

"Fifteen fuckass! I'll be sixteen in July."

He chuckles again looking down on me. "Feisty aren't we? Are you pmsing or something?"

"Fuck no. Some people just suck the nice right out of me." I state crossing my arms.

"Thats a dirty concept. Someone give you a bad blow job? Or perhaps you're hinting to me that you're rough in bed?" He gives me that classic shit-eating grin.

"Do you realize you're talking to a kid Mr. Pedophile?"

This causes him to glare lightly. "I'm not a pedophile KK."

"You turn eighteen in May."

"What? So."

"That makes you an adult and then you'd be using verbal sexual harassment on a minor. Do you really want that dirt on your record?"

Sollux smirks almost evilly and tskes me with his finger. "Silly KK. Looks like someone didn't do their homework."

"What the even fuck are you talking about Captor?"

He only grins wider as he answers, "It's legal for am adult to date a minor. Theres a four year age difference."

I stare at him blankly for a matter of moments before replying. "What?"

"Theres a four year age limit for an adult to date a minor in the state of Pennsylvania."

"You're kidding..."

"Afraid not," he coos to me.

I go off on a glare match with him almost instantly, however Sollux backs down within seconds which is no surprise. If looks could kill, you better believe I would be rotting in a jail cell for murder on the third accord. Sollux stifles a laugh to my dismay and runs a hand through his hair. "God have I missed you. You haven't changed a bit, you've only gotten wittier."

* * *

**I speak the utmost truth about the four year age limit in PA. i live there, i should know. Sorry it was short but ****I hope you all enjoyed and i'll be seeing you soon, whether its an update on YBWM or here for DYRSN. Thanks for reading~**

**#DeCodeThis56**


	4. Chapter 3: Do Me Fa So La

**hey so heres the next update. so i noticed something. YBWM has more followers then DYRSN...like...FAR more followers. is this just not far along enough or do you guys really like YBWM more than DYRSN? because personally i think YBWM is poorly written and im really attached to this fanfic. i dont know...thats just my opinion. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Off Broadway Aradia (Lily) nor am I Broadway Karkat (cantibileGato). But jegus fuck i wish i were. Or I at least wish I knew them personally. That would be fucking bitch tits awesome.**

**Therefore, I do not own the lyrics to the songs that were used in this chapter or any songs in possible future chapters.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Three: Do Me Fa So La

My reunion with Sollux was better than any family reunion I've ever been dragged to. During lunch we got to talking and I didn't even notice when Gamzee and Tavros had decided to leave us be and left. When Sollux moved away all those years ago, he never mentioned where exactly he was moving too. Sollux explained to me how his one father Jaden had signed a contract with another businessman in Japan. They moved to Tokyo and travelled through the country. Sollux told me all about the school he went to over there. They expected the best from you, everything was uniform, you ate in your homeroom class and if you weren't paying attention in class they smacked your desk with a bamboo stick. How ridiculous, I would have flipped my shit if I were forced to attend a school like that. Sollux also learned to speak, read, and write fluent Japanese. To say the least, I got pretty excited when he started talking to me in his second tongue and I had no idea what the fuck he was saying.

As of now, I'm sitting in the vocal studio for my major classes. It's critiques today, meaning we have to perform. We do this once a week. We practice a song for a week, give it our own quirk to it, or we write our very own song, come up with a beat for it and everything, and then we perform it for the class. We go by alphabetical order of last name, so of course that means I'm last. I wish it went by first name. That way I'd be right in the middle; not first to start so I'm the only one judged, but not last so I'm not the one most remembered. But of course it's exactly that. I'm so frightened I'm shaking, why? Because I haven't actually sang in front of the class yet. Every other time up until now, I've asked Mr. Spade (our instructor) to have a private performance. Today he asked to do a public performance, or perform in front of the class. My heart is hammering in my chest just thinking about it.

We go through at least an hour of performances. It's first break and I stand to stretch my legs. I leave the room to get a drink of water and next door (the sophomore and senior vocal studio) I hear one of the sophomores singing. They must have had critiques today too. I peek inside to see a girl standing on the small podium singing in a subtle tone with a power in her voice that is overwhelming with emotion. She sounds like an angel, an honest to God angel. She's about as tall as me with long, wavy brown hair and creamy white skin. She's beautiful. Her rose painted lips part for a quick unheard breath as she dives back into song.

"You were my boat,

I was your sea,

A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity,

Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze,

I lived to make you free,

Does she live to make you free?"

I stand there and listen to the rest of her sorrowful lullaby. Her voice reminds me of the faint memories I still hold dear to me of when my mother would to sing to me when I found it too difficult to fall asleep on my own. The feeling her song brought into my heart was like trying to breath in an atmosphere of thick water. I felt a stab in my chest and this sense of loneliness and longing wavered over me and I gasped forgetting how to use my lungs. The song ends and the class erupts into cheer and whistles. The instructor lifts his feet off of his desk and stands up clapping louder than any of the young teens in the room. "Absolutely outstanding! That was just gorgeous, Aradia!"

That's Aradia Megido? The "Prodigy of the Vocal Department" I keep hearing about? Well I'm not going to lie I am beyond intimidated. My throat feels pretty dry again so I quickly get another drink and head back to class. I usually meet up with Gamzee every break I have but I'm so nervous I'd probably break down in the middle of the hallway.

When sixth period begins I'm shaking and doing that thing with my feet again. My stomachs turning and twisting in ways it probably shouldn't be while I wait for my turn. Only two more people. When my turn finally does arrive I just want to cry. My hearts hammering in my chest again, my throats dry (again) and my hands are clammy. I step up onto the podium and the whole class in eyeing me. All I see in their beading eyes in judgment. I bet they can't way to shoot me down and talk about how bad of a vocalist I am behind my back. I glance at Mr. Spade and just nods popping my CD into the stereo. Just for the record…I write my own songs. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When I hear the music start I open them and bring the mic closer to me.

"For all the questions we had posed,

All the answers we had known.

We are lost now, and left here alone.

And what, did you think we would be saved?

We were abandoned, and unchanged.

We were dreaming,

And now we have awoken to reality.

I'm lost, and I still can't understand.

Think that I might have a chance.

He will take me; and throw me away.

I won, but my world was just a loan.

Given to them for a home,

They don't see me,

See that their God's fear.

And I want to protect what is mine,

Bring our struggle back to light.

See the sunshine, and wait in the rain.

But here, where we're stranded out in space.

Do I cry out in vain?

No one hears me,

'cause I'm not here."

Once I've started singing, I forget the world around me completely and I just let go. Who cares what those fucktards in front of me think?

Before I know it I've made it to the end of the song.

"They still dedicate what I dream.

They still want my belief.

Yeah, the bubbles are sleeping.

They're fighting for peace and for me.

If I wait on their whispers,

And maybe just listen, I'll see.

And I want to protect what is mine,

Bring our struggle back to light.

See the sunshine, and wait in the rain.

But here, where we're stranded out in space.

There's no demon I can't face!

They won't stop me,

Yeah, I'm still here.

Knight of Blood,

The hope he'll fear.

I'm still here."

I end the song in a soft repeat of the last three words making them quieter every time until the music stops. The class is silent and this strikes fear right back into my stomach. I gulp and my one foot twitches when suddenly they all start clapping with huge shock expressed smiles stretching their faces. A few of them even whistle at me. "That was great Karkat. I knew you could do it. You sounded even better in front of all of them than you did with me alone."

Mr. Spade gives me a genuine smile and I feel the relief sink into me and I sigh with a soft giggle. We talk about my song and the story behind it. Basically the song was inspired by my struggles in life and how no matter what my friends are always right there with me, supporting me and giving me the confidence to do things. When one of my classmates asks whom the song is dedicated to I find I hadn't thought of that. Based on what inspired me to write the song I just answer with, "all my friends."

After Mr. Spade critiques me I run out of the room to go find Gamzee. Not three steps out of the studio and I crash right into the clown. He hugs me and ruffles my hair and I push away to look up at him. He's smiling like a fool and I notice Sollux standing just behind him. He looks entranced and I can't fathom as to why.

"Bro, that was all kinds of miracles!" Gamzee exclaims.

"What-" I suddenly realize they must have heard my performance and I blush fiercely.

"KK, I didn't know you could sing!" Sollux looks amazed and this only causes my cheeks to burn brighter.

"Well what the fuck do you think I got in here for, acting?" I scowl up at him.

He scratched the back of his head grinning like the cat that got the milk. "Possibly?"

I punch him as hard as I can in the arm and he winces but laughs nonetheless. "You sound like an angel," he coos to me and my face is so red Sollux might as well had painted it so. Gamzee chuckles and they both give me a hug. As they round the corner to the theatre hall, Sollux turns around pointing his pointer finger at and grinning. "Next time I'll record it!"

I mean to yell at him but he disappears around the corner.

The week goes by pretty smoothly. It's only been a month at this new school and I have to say, I enjoy it a hell of a lot better than my old shitty school. The bullying I went through…it wasn't necessary. The fights stopped because of Gamzee. He protected me, (not like I actually needed it) and taught me to calm down so I didn't provoke the fights any further. It wasn't a good thing to have on your school record. Anyway, any dumb fuck that even had the thought running through their tiny brain to try and fight me knew they'd have to answer to Gamzee. So, all in all, he stopped to fights head on. I haven't been in a physical fight since seventh grade. I'm grateful to him.

I throw my crap into my backpack and shut my locker turning the corner and head to the commons. Once there I take a seat and waited for Gamzee. I'm lucky to have an older friend so I don't have to ride the bus all the time. Gamzee usually drives me to and from school.

I wait around for a bit than stand up abandoning my bag to walk over to the vending machine and slip a couple of dollars in and hit the big button with the coke cola bottle on it. Nothing comes out so I press it again, still nothing. This frustrates me and I'm about to kick the stupid thing when I feel an arm wrap around my waist and see a slender hand press the button as I had down before. This time the soda rolls out and as it does the releases me and I see Sollux bend down and grab my soda handing it to me with a snarky grin. "Hey, KK."

"Hey." I reach for the soda but he quickly pulls it away tsking at me.

"Kiss first, than soda." He says in a joking manner.

"Excuse me?" I glare up at him. "I paid for that you fucktard."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," he hides the soda behind him "no soda for KK."

"Captor you give that soda up now or so help me," I growl at him clenching my fists.

He shakes his head in the negative, "kiss first."

"Fuck you."

"That can be arranged if you so wish." There's that shit-eating grin of his again.

"God damn you, Sollux!"

"You should think before you speak."

"Give me my soda. I've had enough of this stupid game." I prop my hand out so he can place my soda into it.

He shakes his head again. "Nope. I want a kiss."

I roll my eyes and grab the front of his shirt pulling him down to me and give him a light chaste kiss on the cheek. "Fucking happy now?"

Sollux smiles and pulls away handing me my soda and letting me take it this time. "Not exactly what I was looking for but it'll have to do."

I look up confused as Gamzee walks over patting my shoulder grabbing my attention. "You flirting with my Karbro?" He asks Sollux that lazy smile always present on his face.

"I most certainly am," Sollux, lisps with a grin. They both chuckle and I shake my head sighing and take a swig of my soda.

"You ready to go?" Gamzee looks down at me and I nod my head. We say our farewells to Sollux and I grab my bag as we walk out to his car. Gamzee's car may look like a piece of shit but it runs well and has heat and air conditioning, that's all that matters.

A few minutes after I'm home I get a text from Sollux asking if I want to hang out tomorrow after school.

Today 03:04PM

YEAH SURE

Today 03:06PM

2weet

ii wa2 thiinkiing we could go 2ee a moviie or 2omethiing

Today 03:07PM

SURE. DID YOU HAVE A MOVIE IN MIND?

Today 03:09PM

No...

Today 03:12PM

RIGHT…WELL I GUESS WE COULD JUST DECIDE LATER. ANYTHING ELSE YOU HAD IN MIND AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW?

Today 03:15PM

Yeah actually ii thought we could grab 2omethiing to eat and go hang out at my hou2e. Maybe…2leepover?

Today 03:17PM

SOUNDS GOOD. I'LL JUST HAVE TO CHECK AND MAKE SURE ITS OKAY WITH MY DAD.

Today 03:18PM

Riight…2o…do you play viideo game2?

We go on talking like this for a while until I'm sitting in my gamer chair, Xbox controller in hand and headset on talking to him online while we play Halo 3 for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Boats and Birds by Off Broadway Aradia  
**

**I'm Still Here by Broadway Karkat**

**#DeCodeThis56**

**p.s**

**i might be changing my pen name guys. just a heads up.**


	5. Chapter 4: Ten Years Ago

**Hey guys sorry for the long ****wait. I've been really busy with getting ready school and being on vacation. YBWM chapter 10 is coming soon. Just look at the UPDATE section on my profile for more upcoming updates and such. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ten Years Ago…

After school I let Gamzee know that I was going with Sollux to hang out. He didn't have a problem with that and took the opportunity to hang out with Tavros. Gamzee has been in love with Tavros Nitram since the day he first saw him when he was in his sophomore year. However, Tavros is so fucking oblivious he's not aware of Gamzee's feelings even now. So basically it's a one-sided love unfortunately, but it's also a love triangle. Tavros has a puppy sick love for no other than Vriska Serket, the royal bitch of the school. She's a Theatre Major, and damn well at acting too. She's been stringing Tavros along like her puppet and personal servant for seven years. They went to middle school together and the rumor around school is; two years ago they went out and on one of their dates Vriska pushed Tavros into on-coming traffic. The boys been crippled ever since, and the bitch actually got away with it…un-fucking-believable.

I hop into Sollux' black Volvo and throw my stuff into the backseat as he shoves the key in the ignition and starts the car. On the way to the promenade in town we talk about what movies were playing and which ones we're interested in. We both find very quickly that we have quite the difference in favourite genres. Where I have the logical choice in "He's Just Not That in to You", Sollux would rather see "Iron Man 3". I put my foot down right there.

"Fuck no. The first Iron Man sucked and so did the second, what makes you think the third will be any better?" I inquire spitefully. Sollux gasps and stops at a red light his head whipping to the side to gape at me with disbelief. "What?"

"KK. I can't begin to even try and comprehend what just spewed from your mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"Iron Man is the greatest of all the Avengers! Well…besides maybe the Hulk. He's pretty fucking badass too." He smiled in his moment of fandom and began driving again as the light turned green. "Anyhow, Iron Man is ingenious. He surpassed his father's super intellect when he was like sixteen! Do you have any idea how smart he is?"

"You realize you're talking about a fictional character right?"

"KK!"

"What?"

"Iron Man!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No, God damn it!" I huff and roll my eyes as he pouts to himself. "You know what? When we get there why don't we see if their playing any half decent movies that will satisfy both our needs, and not miserably drain us of all emotion because it was so fucking boring, and a piece of half eaten shit that it fried our brains and turned us into lifeless sacks of our grandmothers piss."

Sollux erupts into laughter and struggles to keep his eyes on the road. As I listen to him chuckle I realize how much I've actually missed him. It's been ten long, agonizing years without my best man by my side. "Oh shit KK," he takes a few deep breathes, his face a nice shade of red now and he sighs contently, "I really have missed you and that wild imagination of yours."

* * *

_The stars are brighter than ever tonight. They sparkle like freshly cut diamonds. I can hear Sollux next to me whispering all the different constellations to himself. Since I met him a few months ago there's one thing I am absolutely sure of: Sollux Captor is an alien. I roll my head to the side to look at Sollux laying next to me on the grassy hill in the park. His dual eyes are full with starlight and his soft childish face is milky white with the half moons glow. Sollux has always seemed…different. He's smarter than any kid I have ever met, his eyes are two different colours, he talks funny, and he probably knows more about space than any astromoner. So obviously he is an alien._

_Sometimes, Sollux tells me about dreams that he has; dreams of a different planet with an inhabitance of people with gray skin and horns. It sounds kind of stupid to me but he is dead set on believing that this planet actually exists. Or at least it did. He said that the gray people were in some kind of war and their planet blew up. He never says if the people survived or not, if they escaped in pods or something before the explosion. The dreams just always end with a big explosion…or so he says. If I were one of those gray aliens in Sollux' dreams, I would have found a way to get out of there with all my friends and then I would have led them to survival; to a new planet…a new home._

* * *

"KK, hey, we're here numb-nuts."

"Huh?" My eyes blink a few times and I rub them to rid myself of any lingering sleep. Apparently I fell asleep on the way to the movie. No matter, I'm up now, that's all that matters right? We climb out of the car and start our way over to the theatre.

That dream I just had-memory, whatever it was, it seemed very vivid like there was something important about it. Should I be looking for some kind of hidden message? Or was I just having a dream of my past with Sollux? That would make to most sense I think. We did just reunite as best friends after all.

As we step inside the building our eyes instantaneously glue themselves to the movie posters of what was playing. The "The Wolverine" poster catches my eye as I scan the wall and I chew on my bottom lip debating if this would be a good choice or not.

"Hey, The Wolverine is playing!" Sollux exclaims as he grabs my shoulder and points up at the poster that I already have my eyes set on.

"Yeah…it looks like an alright movie…" I sigh and look up at him, "I guess it will have to do."

"You guess? It's clearly the best choice out of all the movies playing, KK. Come on." Hid hand slides down my arm and he takes my hand dragging me along to the ticket booth where he buys two tickets.

"Sollux, you fucking asshat! I could have paid for my own ticket!"

"Nonsense. It was just as easy for me to pay for two tickets as it would for one. Chill out and be grateful. You don't have to get your panties in a wad."

"You became such an asshole. What the hell happened to the old benevolent Sollux Captor?"

Sollux turns to me and gives me a deadly serious look as he says; "He died when someone took away the one thing that ever truly mattered to me.

* * *

It turns out "The Wolverine" wasn't that bad of a movie after all. I am surprised that I truly liked that movie. I never really had a favourite "hero" because I was never into that kind of thing. But I find myself making a mental note that Wolverine has just created a hero for myself.

What Sollux said earlier at the theatre is still bothering me. He seems to have completely pushed that conversation out of his head, and is now making a fool of himself by attempting to sing along to Justin Beiber's God-awful song "Girlfriend" as he drives us back to his place. I am currently laughing so hard at him I might piss myself. My stomach is in a tight, joyful knot and my face is sore from the huge ridiculous smile that is on my stupid face. Sollux snickers and pulls into his driveway turning off the radio and pulling the key out of the ignition. I take a deep breath and wipe the tears from eyes. "I guess I'm far from great, huh?"

"You sucked, lets put it that way." I chuckle and get out grabbing my bag from the back. He leads me in through the garage and into a hallway with a staircase on the left side that presumably leads to a finished basement as I am told by the taller male. At the end of the hall we turn left. Next to the stairs going down there is a set of stairs going up. Sollux takes me upstairs to his bedroom. It's not what I was expecting. The walls area painted yellow with a black trim. He has posters hung up of bands and amusing quotes from famous people. He has three desks angled to fit snuggly in the right corner. He has a black laptop set on the first desk that's up against the back wall. Then he has two huge computer monitors on the two adjoining desks on the right side wall. The monitors are side by side with wires connecting them. They look to create one big monitor together. From there wires spill out from the back of the right wall desks onto the floor and spread out everywhere hooking up to different sockets and other wires. It's a mess. His bed is pushed over the left wall next to his window. He has a closet and two dressers. There are some clothes on the floor spilling out of a hamper. His room is decorated with red and blue curtains and bed accessories.

Sollux drops his backpack on the floor and falls into his computer chair. He leans backs and stretches. I hear his back crack and wince. He sighs contently and looks over to me. "Make yourself at home. Welcome to my room."

"I think you said that a little backwards." I say as I walk over to his bed dropping my bag onto the floor as he had and taking a seat on his queen size bed. It's fairly comfy and I bounce on it getting a good feel of it.

"Tomato, tomato." He takes a spin in his chair and as he comes back around he has this grin on his face. I don't know what it is about this particular smile he has but it gives me the shivers.

"What?"

He quickly drops his grin and smiles normally as if he had suddenly changed his mind. However I still feel uneasy. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh…I don't know. That depends I guess."

"Depends on what?"

"What did you have in mind? Should I be worried?" He chuckles lightly and reassures me.

"I was thinking pizza." I nod in response that I was happy with that so he pulls out his cell phone and calls the local pizza place and orders in.

"Where are your parents?"

Sollux looks to be fighting the urge to smile or laugh I'm not really sure. "They won't be coming home tonight."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Wolverine", "Iron Man 3", nor "He's Just Not That Into You"**

**#DeCodeThis56**


End file.
